


Cosmic Coffee

by Impostor (Possibly), VentHopper (Velociraptoaster)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Capitalism, Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Implied Yellow/Lime (Among Us), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possibly/pseuds/Impostor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptoaster/pseuds/VentHopper
Summary: On Monday, Yellow makes Pink's boring shift a little more exciting.
Relationships: Pink/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Monday Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it had to be done  
> their chemistry is unmatched

**Monday**

The chime on the door causes Pink’s eyes to flick to the two people walking in. Cyan elbows Pink and motions to the two customers. “Welcome to Cosmic Coffee - where the coffee is out of this world”, Pink says in a tired voice. _Only two hours until my shift is over_ they think to themselves. Glancing at the customers, the shorter of the two looked like a ray of yellow sunshine on a stormy day. Pink was mesmerized. After taking a few moments to turn their bulbous little heads upward toward the menu, they approach the counter.

“I’ll have a large iced coffee please.”

“And can I get a name for that?”

They blush, their visor turning pink. “Yellow”

“Anything for your… friend?”

Yellow giggles. “No - Lime isn’t a big fan of coffee”

“Oh, well we have baked goods too. How about a meteor cookie?”

“Ok,” says Lime.

“Alright, that’ll be twelve fifty."

"Yellow reaches for their wallet but Lime stops them before they can take out. “Let me get this.”

Pink, slightly surprised, wonders to themselves just what type of relationship those two have. Wondering about those types of things helped to pass the time during the long shifts anyway. 

“Your coffee will be ready in a few minutes. Feel free to grab a seat while you wait.” Cyan nudges Yellow again. “Oh, right. [corporate mandated space pun]”

Yellow giggles again.

Pink gets to work making their iced coffee. 

“Iced coffee for Yellow”, they yell out.

Yellow grabs for it, but their little nubs brush Pink’s. Their eyes meet. “H-Have a stellar day”, Pink stutters out and breaks eye contact.

Yellow and Lime turn to leave and as they do Pink sees Yellow look at their nub with a small smile on their face.

What Pink doesn’t see is Yellow glace back to take one more look at Pink.


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Another boring shift. Pink can’t stop thinking about their interaction with Yellow the other day. With every chime of the door Pinks eyes leap up to the door along with their heart just to drop again when it's just another customer. The end of their shift approached as swiftly as Pinks hopes of ever seeing them again diminished until….

The chimes sound.

“Welcome to Cosmic Coffee - where the coffee is--” Pink freezes. Yellow is back. Pink is so focused on Yellow that they don’t even notice that Lime is there too until they’ve both approached the counter.

“That cookie yesterday was amazing. I think I’ll get another one today”

Pink snaps out of their daze, realizing that Lime is talking to them.

“Of course. Yellow, would you like anything to drink?”

“Oh? You remembered my name?” Yellow raises their eyebrows.

“Yea.” Pink glances shyly at the wall avoiding face window contact. “I mean it does suit you very well… what with the outfit and all”

Lime laughs and slams Yellow on the back. “They got you there babes”

_Babes?_

“Duuuuuuude!!!” Yellow protests, swatting at them playfully . “Well, do you remember what I ordered?” They playfully ask.

“No,” lies Pink.

Yellow looks a little disappointed, but quickly smiles again. “That’s okay. I’ll have a large iced coffee.”

“Okay, your total is fifteen sixty three.”

Yellow stops Lime before they hand over their card. “Let me pay this time.”

Lime rolls their eyes, but agrees.

“It will be ready soon.” Pink smiles.

The two walk over to the other side of the shop. As Pink prepares their order they listen as Yellow's giggles seemed to fill the air and they feel a twinge of jealousy, wishing they could be at the table with them instead of behind the counter.

Pink walks the coffee over to the table Lime and Yellow are sitting at. Right before they reach the table, they stumble and spill the coffee all over Yellow.

“I’m so sorry.” Pink apologizes.

“It’s okay, it was just an accident.”

Pink grabs a handful of napkins and starts helping Yellow dry off, dabbing gently at their bright outfit, all the while apologizing profusely.They look up, only to bump visors with Yellow. The sudden bump causes Pink to fall back, grabbing anything near them to stop themselves. However, the first thing their nub finds is Yellow! Pink falls to ground, pulling Yellow down on top of them. Their faces excruciatingly close to one another, Pink could almost make out the color of yellows eyes behind the visor. Pink immediately shoots up embarrassed, knocking Yellow onto their back. Pink offers their nub to Yellow, who takes it, and gets up carefully, afraid of losing balance again. They hold nubs for a few seconds too many, reluctant to let go of each other. Cyan, having witnessed the whole interaction, calls Pink over, before they can cause any more trouble.

“What’s gotten into you?” Cyan asks. “Now I’m going to have to give out free drinks.”

“I’m sorry, boss. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not. I’ll dock your wage next time,” Cyan threatens.

Yellow takes some time to finish cleaning themselves up before leaving with Lime.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

Pink is no work :) sad no see Yellow :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter haha  
> trying to make the last 2 chapters more juicy ;)


End file.
